hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Masters
Dr. Donald "Don" Patrick Masters, M.D. is an orthopedic surgeon and the father of Loren's and Melissa's high-school nemesis, Adriana . He owns the clinic where Nora used to work, but their relationship turned into something more than just professional. His messy personal life caught up with him when he was killed in a gas explosion meant to kill Ellie in Loren and Kelly Clash. Personality Don is handsome, suave and oh so charming. It's no wonder he's got all the women working for him falling at his feet. Even though Don seems like a nice guy on the surface, he always seems to be hiding something. Maybe that's why Loren doesn't trust him.... Relationships Adriana Masters Don and his daughter, Adriana, are on bad terms. They fight constantly over Phil, her selfishness and her hate of Loren. Don is inattentive to his daughter because of his job, maybe explaining her bad attitude. Adriana also blames him for the fact that he and his now ex-wife are divorced. Adriana wants to move away from her father as soon as possible. They have periods of a smooth relationship at times, like when Adriana said that she broke-up with Phil (which she lied about). Despite hating her behavior, Don truly does love and care about his daughter. Nora Tate Don is Nora's boss, but their relationship doesn't limit to that. Don often asks Nora for advice on Adriana since she raised Loren so well by herself. The two see each other outside the office often. Don is the one who introduced Nora to Max, who got Loren's song into the competition. The boss-worker friendship took a detour into romance fairly quickly when the two shared a cabin in the woods together. They were dating for a short time, despite both Loren and Adriana's objections. They broke up when he thought Nora spent more time with Max. Loren Tate Don thinks Loren is a terrific kid and wishes that Adriana could be more like her. However, it's a one-way relationship. Loren, who is usually accepting of everyone, dislikes Don and doesn't trust him for some unknown reason. Even she admits she doesn't know why, except that she thinks he's hiding something from Nora that could come out and hurt her. Ellie Moss Ellie and Don had a short fling which Don just wants to forget, but Ellie won't let it go. Don tells Nora that the two just went on a few dates and that Ellie is just mad at Don for losing his interest in her. Don wants Ellie gone so she doesn't spill what really happened between them. Ellie blackmailed Don for $100,000 in return for her not filing a sexual harassment lawsuit. She threatened to tell Nora what happened between them if he didn't comply. After Ellie demanded more money, Don wasn't capable of them. Therefore, he planned on killing her by causing a fire in the clinic, however he ended up dead because Ellie knocked him out and he was within the building. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Masters family